goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams
Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams is a 2007 animated film. Cast Singing roles *Cassidy Ladden - Princess Aurora (singing voice) *Lea Salonga - Princess Jasmine (singing voice) *Gilbert Gottfried - Iago Non-singing roles *Erin Torpey - Princess Aurora *Roger Craig Smith - Prince Philip *Corey Burton - King Stefan *Barbara Dirickson - Queen Leah/Flora *Russi Taylor - Fauna *Tress MacNeille - Merriweather *Jeff Bennett - The Duke/King Hubert/The Sultan *Zack Shada - Hakee Plot Keys to the Kingdom features characters from Disney's Sleeping Beauty. King Stefan, Queen Leah, King Hubert, and Prince Phillip have left the kingdom for two days for a Royal Conference, leaving Princess Aurora to reign over it in their absence. The good fairies, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather, offer to help her, but Aurora declines their offer, because she believes she can do it alone. Merryweather gives Aurora her wand in case she needs any assistance and warns her to be very careful with it. Her tasks include planning banquets, dealing with peasants, and organizing servants who look after the kitchens and the gardens. Aurora believes she can do her job without the use of the wand, but later at night before bed, Aurora can't help but play with it and uses magic to make herself a big yellow ballgown. Eventually, after a long day dealing with complaints, Aurora gives in and uses the wand to help a local farmer in need of new chickens and pigs. Her magical inexperience leads to unusual consequences, including massive chickens, green pigs, and transforming the farmer into a duck. After she realizes that using the wand was a mistake, she promptly comes up with ideas to solve the problems on her own. More Than a Peacock Princess features characters from Aladdin. Princess Jasmine is tired and bored of her usual princess duties. She is no longer satisfied with overseeing shop openings and assisting in the sale of a camel at the local market place. While having her portrait painted as a "Peacock Princess," Jasmine loses patience and says she wants more responsibility. The Sultan gives her the job of "Royal Assistant Educator" at the Royal Academy. Jasmine is thrilled until she meets her pupils. They misbehave, draw on the walls, pillow fight, and throw books. She calls her pet tiger Rajah to scare the children into behaving, but they ignore him first and then chase Jasmine and Rajah into the mud and up a tree. Jasmine gives up. Later that night, her lady-in-waiting tells her that she needs patience and perseverance and that with these tools, she can do anything she wants. The next day, Hakeem, the stable boy, seeks Jasmine's help. The Sultan's prized horse, Sahara, is missing from the Stables and if he isn't located, Hakeem will lose his job. Jasmine takes it upon herself, with Carpet, Abu, and Iago's help, to find Sahara and return him to the Palace. Musical numbers *"Keys to the Kingdom" - Aurora *"Peacock Princess" - Jasmine and Iago *"I've Got My Eyes On You" - Jasmine Category:Animated films